warriorfanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Hazelstar
Hazelstar is a Light Brown tabby tom with greenish gray eyes History In the The Life of Brindlstar Series ''The Life of Brindlestar: The Great Ground Shake of Leaf-Bare :Hazelkit is seen by Molepaw floating unconscious when the Tsunami made him go from RiverClan's territory to the Border of ThunderClan and ShadowClan. Molepaw and Cherrypaw agree to take him to his family once they get to the Island. Once their, he is reunited wit his mother and father. He is noted to have lots of cuts on his head, which some cats believed to cause some mental damage. :They tell him that both of Lilykit's parents have died, and Mossyfur had agreed to suckle them both. :He is last seen when he witness's Molepaw's death when, after a 6.5 aftershock, a branch falls on his head. The Life of Brindlestar: The Beginning :Hazelstorm is now older and the father to Brindlekit and Cloudkit. He seems uncomfortable with Brindlekit, and favors Cloudkit more. Soon after, Lilyflower and Hazelstorm have a big fight, which ends their romantic relationship. :About three moons later, Hazelstorm is followed by Brindlekit out into kittypet territory. It is their that he meets three rogues: Boothe, Luna, and Pierre. They are in the middle of planning when Boothe spots Brindlekit. In a panic, Brindlekit slips and falls into the river, where the four cats walk by him, not helping and just watching. Boothe asks Hazelstorm if "he knows it". After a pause, he replies that he does not, and they go off to continue planning. :To avert suspicion, he brought back his son's severely battered and unconscious body back to camp. He acts, along with Lilyflower and Cloudkit, concerned and worried. :During the time of Brindlekit's unconsciousness, he was planning a raid with Boothe, Luna, and Violet. Longclaw, who Hazelstorm considers as a "friend", overhears some of this conversation. Unsure, Longclaw disregards the conversation. But Hazelstorm sees him eavesdropping. So the next day, he asks Longclaw to go on a patrol. Reluctantly, he agrees. While on the patrol, Hazelstorm starts talking about how when they were apprentices the used to climb trees together. Longclaw remembers this too. Hazelstorm asks him to climb another tree with him, which also happens to be the weakest and tallest tree in the territory. So as they get to the top, Hazelstorm pushes Longclaw of the tree. Longclaw doesnt immediately die, but breaks his back and is unable to speak or see. He brings the body back to camp, but Longclaw died the next day. :His plans finally get revealed: He plans to bring an army of rogues to take over RiverClan. Brindlekit and Cloudkit, now Brindlepaw and Cloudpaw, and their mentors, overhear this on an assessment. Owlwing and Bluetail confront Hazelstorm. Hazelstorm immediately kills Bluetail, wile he orders his rogues to kill Owlwing. He then commands his rogues to attack RiverClan. :His plan works, and he kills many warriors in the process, including Fallowstar, Mintclaw (the deputy), and Mousetooth, who is regarded as one of the greatest warriors by all of the clans. The Life of Brindlestar: The Dark Ages ''Coming soon one fanfiction release Category:Booktitle characters